Love Along The Way
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: BTR goes on a relaxing trip to Florida. They meet 4 girls who want to become a girl group, BTR takes them back to L.A. to be produced by Gustavo. What happens when they fall in love with the girls along the way. Winners from  the OC Contest. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-OC Winners**

A/N: This took a long time to do. I loved all of the OCs, but of course I could only pick 4 OCs, then I came up with another story that I was going to do an OC Contest for, but then I had an idea….why not use some of the OCs from the contest…so I already picked them. And I will do that story sometime in the future. If that made any sense….haha. I have a lot of oneshots to do, and so if I pair some of the OCs up it's just because I decided to make them friends, and it'll eliminate some of the oneshots I have to do, but I'll try and give everyone their own oneshot.

Here are the winners:

Kendall-Kendallswifey112 and her OC Brynlee

James-LaughingFreely and her OC Kaylee

Carlos-TheCheerleaderWannabe and her OC Kennedy (Kenny)

Logan-BellaRosa17 and her OC Aspen

Thank you so so SOOO much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites to the OC contest. I never in a million years thought that this would happen.

I have decided on the band name. It's going to be **Fallen Angels**, a lot of people suggested it, and I really like it. Also the title for the story is **Love Along the Way**. I'm so excited to write this story. I already have the real Chapter One written, I just have to type it…hopefully over the weekend (2/25-2/26). I'm excited and please keep updated to be alerted with the new story called **Love Along the Way.**

**Thank you guys so much once again, it really means a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Scott Fellows does though…**it's called Big Time Rush and they're four amazingly hot guys!**

Kendall's P.O.V.

I walked to the snack bar on the beach to get a pink smoothie. Griffin owned a beach house right next to a fancy resort; he was letting BTR relax in it since we had just finished our first world tour.

"Hi, can I get a pink smoothie please?"

"Sure…five dollars please…" The girl said as I sat down and handed her the money, so she could go make the smoothie. I zoned out for a couple of minutes just thinking of the beautiful place we were in. We were staying in Destin Florida for two weeks, just relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a girl talking to me.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I looked up from the counter top to see a girl who looked to be 17 years old with a natural olive skin tone, dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, along with a nice body dressed in a black bikini, showing every perfect part of her body.

"No, you can sit down…" I said as I took off my sunglasses.

"Thanks…I'm Brynlee…but you can call me Bryn." She said as she took off her sunglasses as well.

"Nice to meet you Bryn…I'm Kendall…" I said as the lady brought over my smoothie, I looked at the woman, smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too Kendall…where are you staying?"

"At the beach house down the beach…what about you?"

"I'm staying at this resort with a couple of my friends for Spring Break…" She said smiling.

"Cool…I should get back to my friends, but hopefully I'll see you around. It was nice to meet you."

"Same…bye…"She said as I turned to walk away.

"Bye…"

10 minutes later

Still Kendall's P.O.V

I returned back to the spot where the guys and I were sitting, I was still grinning from my conversation with Bryn. As soon as I sat down I was bombarded with questions.

"Dude, why are you so smiley all of the sudden?" Carlos asked.

"Man what happened you took forever." Logan questioned.

"Who'd you meet?" James said.

"I met this girl named Bryn, and she's staying at the resort over there, and I didn't really talk to her, but she's so beautiful and hopefully we'll see each other around."

"Wow dude…that's so cool!" James exclaimed. "Does she have any smokin' hot friends?"

"I don't know…she said she was with some friends for Spring Break, but I don't really know…hopefully we'll find out."

"We should probably go get changed and cleaned up if we want to grab dinner and just walk around." Logan said.

"Yeah…come on lets go…" Carlos replied, packing up his stuff.

Later that night

Still Kendall's P.O.V.

After we ate dinner at a Seafood restaurant, we decided to go sight see and explore the town. As we were walking around the town square I spotted Bryn, she was with three other girls who I assumed were her friends. They were singing and dancing, as I watched Bryn sing and dance I zoned out and started to daydream about Bryn and I dating, and hanging out together at the beach. Way to quickly I was snapped out of my thoughts when James came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, who are you looking at?"

"See that blonde girl over there dancing?" I asked James.

"Yeah…what's the matter?"

"That's Bryn…"

"Really…we should go talk to her and her friends."

"Alright…get Carlos and Logan…"

"Okay…" Five minutes later we were walking over there, getting ready to talk to them.

"Hey Bryn…what's up?"

"Oh hey Kendall, nothing really just performing with my friends. How about you?"

"My friends and I are just walking around…" I said as I looked around at her friends who looked absolutely starstruck, they definitely knew who we were.

"Cool, these are my friends Kaylee, Aspen and Kennedy, but she goes by Kenny and they definitely know who all of you are, believe me."

"Cool…do you guys want to hang out?" I asked knowing the guys would instantly agree.

"Sure why not…" She replied bringing all of her friends back to reality as I did the same with James, Carlos and Logan. We all moved to the park and sat at a picnic table, across from each other.

"So if you girls all know who we are…then who's your favorite Big Time Rush guy?" James asked being his usual self.

"I like Carlos…" Kenny said excitedly.

"I like Logan…" Aspen replied shyly, afraid of what he was going to say.

"I like Kendall…"Bryn exclaimed, as it just made me like her even more.

"And of course I like you James…" Kaylee replied with a lot of confidence. As the night went on, we hung out more, until we had to walk them back to their condo. On the way back we exchanged phone numbers and arranged to meet them at the beach tomorrow.

A/N: So this might be good for a first chapter, I really have no idea. But **please review**, and keep reading the story. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's been 6 months since I've updated but I've been soooo busy with my summer and now my senior year of high school, so it's been pretty crazy. But there's going to be a lot of updating and writing because writing is what keeps me calm and sane. Alright, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever own BTR, but I'm still keeping hope alive that one day they will be mine.

The next morning

James' P.O.V

We met the girls by the snack bar at the beach then looked for a nice place to set up our stuff for the day. The guys and I watched the girls come down from the resort. They were all wearing cover-ups to hide their swimsuits. Once we found a nice place to set up everything for the day we decided to head into the water. All of the girls took off their cover-ups, revealing them in bikinis. All of the girls were wearing different colors. Kenny was wearing a fiery red bikini, Bryn wearing a black and red striped bikini, Aspen wearing a dark purple bikini, and Kaylee was wearing a hot pink bikini. After twenty minutes in the water, the guys and I decided to all go our separate ways with the girls to get to know them better. Kendall and Bryn decided to take a walk down the beach going to the left of where we were sitting. Carlos and Kenny went to the right of our chairs and decided to take a walk as well. Logan and Aspen headed towards the pool, while Kaylee and I stayed at our spot and just talked while we sat there and tanned.

With Logan

Logan's P.O.V

"So tell me more about yourself." I asked Aspen.

"Well, I am outspoken on a lot of things, but I love to give my opinion on things if you let me. My parents are CEO's of two family companies. My mom's the CEO of Born Cosmetics and my dad's the CEO of Born Industries. Both of my sisters are going to Ivy League schools. My sister Fallon is a student at the Harvard Law Program and my sister Dallas is a student at Georgetown for Chemistry and Bio-Chemistry. My parents want me to go to a well to do school like that and major in something good, but I just want to be a musician and a dancer, but they don't really support that." She said as I admired her beauty. I watched her dark brown hair with red highlights flop around in a loose bun. She told me that her hair was usually down laying on her shoulders, allowing it to be wavy; but I liked it this way too. As soon as she smiled I looked into her hazel eyes as she looked into my mud brown eyes. I could tell she was becoming less and less shy around me.

With Carlos'

Carlos' P.O.V

Kenny and I were taking a walk along the beach, getting to know each other better.

"Just so you know my name is Kennedy, but I really like the nickname Kenny, so I really just go by that." She said as I flashed a smile and chuckled a little bit. "I love to just have fun, I'm weird at times, but people just learn to love me. My mom's brother is Wayne Gretski." She said as I stopped walking. When she saw what I was doing, she knew that I was a big fan.

"You're related to Wayne Gretski?" I asked stunned at what she had just revealed.

"Yeah, my mom died when I was 12, because of a brain tumor, and my dad is always busy because he's an astronomer, which I think is boring; so I basically just live with Bryn and her brother Derrick, and I've really only had one serious boyfriend." She said as I nodded. I was finding out so much about her, but I still couldn't get over the fact that she was related to the great Wayne Gretski.

"My mom was a chef, so she taught me to cook some really good things, like corndogs; which I love, and I love to play hockey, making that my favorite sport of all time, thanks to my family." She said as I stopped once again.

"Where have you been all my life Kenny?! You're the perfect girl for me." I said amazed at everything she liked. As she kept talking I somewhat tuned her out focusing on her forest green eyes and her natural auburn hair that was in a messy side ponytail. Last night, it had been down to her lower back, and now I was seeing what it looked like pulled back. She was so cute.

With Kendall

Kendall's P.O.V

Bryn and I were walking down the other side of the beach; I was so excited that I was actually getting to know her better. As soon as she walked, I watched her natural olive skin tone glisten in the sun, and her thin but toned body sway at the movements of us walking.

"I always stick up for friends and family and that's mainly because when I was 13 my mom was killed in a car accident and my dad was never really around so he gave me up for adoption. I was in the foster care system for about a year then my brother Derrick won custody of me. He's amazing, he's been so supporting of me through everything. Especially when my older brother Zach was arrested for aggravated battery with great bodily harm, and that's only because he was beating someone up who attacked him first." She said as she kept going on, I just admired her and I know that she's the one for me.

With James

James' P.O.V

I was getting to know Kaylee as we sat in our beach chairs tanning. I noticed a scar above her left eyebrow and I decided to ask her about it. She told me it was from a soccer accident a few years ago when her and the girls used to play competitive soccer.

"I try and go through life with my head held high, and a smile on my face and that's because my mom died of cancer when I was five then when I was seven my dad died in a car accident. My twin brother and I spent a year in foster care and then about seven years ago I was adopted."

"Really." I said smiling. "You've had such an interesting life."

"Yeah that's for sure. I just try to get through it and just live my life because I know that at any time it can just be slipped away from you."

"I know what you mean."

"Exactly."

"So how did you and the other girls meet then?" I asked wondering how the four girls became best friends.

"Our parents signed us up for a recreational soccer league and when we were five we were put on the same team, after a couple of years we all loved soccer and decided to do it competitively, and the rest is history." She said with a giggle and a smile on her face.

"Same with the guys and I we joined pee wee hockey at age six, and have been friend ever since." I said putting my arm around her.

"The girls and I are very much alike, we all like to sing, dance, and write. Just basically anything we can do together, we try and do. We're actually trying to convince our parents to let

Bryn's brother Derrick to take us to LA so we can try and get famous."

"Really, that's great. Well the boys and I could probably get you an audition with our producer Gustavo Rocque."

"Really, that'd be awesome." She exclaimed as we walked to the water. I knew Kaylee and I would be great together. We were very much alike in some ways, and different in others.


	4. Chapter 4

A/Okay so no long authors note this time but I'm really **REALLY **sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but here's chapter 4 for you guys.

Disclaimer: My friends and I are devising a plan to kidnap BTR but for now I don't own them.

Last day of vacation

Kaylee's P.O.V

The guys invited us to go back to LA with them to audition for Gustavo, and see if we could become the next big girl group. Bryn asked her brother Derrick if he could be our guardian in LA, so we could follow our dreams. After a little persuasion he said yes, and told us we would have to get signed before we packed everything up. As soon as we got Derrick's approval we all called our parents letting them know what was going to happen. They agreed, and thought that it was a good idea to get signed before moving all the way out there. We had a little trouble getting Aspen's parents to agree since they wanted her to go into a career more practical; but after a little time of thinking it over they thought it would be good for her. As soon as we called all of our parents and they agreed to it we packed our stuff from the vacation, just using our clothes we had for LA and we headed to the airport. Gustavo had the guys take his private jet so they wouldn't have to worry about fans. The guys already called Gustavo letting him know that the girls and I were coming back to LA. He said that was fine and he would get us an apartment at the PalmWoods. We were all so excited to be auditioning for one of the biggest names in the music industry. We were getting ready to board the plane with the guys, excited to get to LA. Bryn had called Derrick to let him know that everyone's parents had said yes, and he had to meet us in LA. The girls and I went on and on about LA and how we had dreamt of becoming famous since we were little. Finally, we were on the plane and on our way to LA Bryn sat by Kendall who had his left arm slung around her shoulder. Aspen and Logan were sitting together, along with Kenny and Carlos. Then James and I were sitting next to each other a couple rows up from everyone else. I decided that I would show him some of the latest Maroon 5 songs that I had just downloaded before vacation.

Hours later

Kenny's P.O.V

Finally we arrived in LA, and Gustavo said he had sent a limo for us, and we were going to head to Rocque Records first. Before we had gotten to the limo we met us with Derrick and asked him to come with us for good luck and support. After a twenty minute drive, we arrived at the studio and walked in with the guys. We met Gustavo and Kelly introducing ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Kaylee Jennings."

"I'm Bryn Harlow."

"I'm Aspen Born."

"And I'm Kenny Rocque."

"Wait Kenny Rocque as in Kennedy, my niece and the daughter of my brother Mark. I haven't seen you since your mom's funeral six years ago. How are you, how's your dad?"

"We're both good Uncle Gustavo."

"That's great, well just audition for Kelly and I so we can see if you four have what it takes to be famous." My uncle said as we got ready to sing _Mercy by Duffy. _As soon as we finished the song, he said he would sign us, and that we would start working with him in a couple of days, but tomorrow we could fly back to get all of our necessary stuff, the rest of our clothes, and some of our really personal things. I was so happy that Gustavo was all for the girls and I becoming famous, and he assured us that it wasn't just because I was his niece. He thought we were really talented. After the audition Gustavo said the girls and I could go back to the PalmWoods, get our apartment and get a little settled in then tomorrow we could take his private jet and get our stuff. We also had to decide on a band name. After a while of throwing around a bunch of name ideas we decided on Fallen Angels. The guys had to start rehearsals again, so they stayed at the studio while Kelly took us girls to the PalmWoods. Mr. Bitters had reserved apartment 3K for us. As soon as we thanked him and said our goodbyes to Kelly we went up to our new home to check it out. We had a nice view of the pool and we were one floor up from the guys. The girls and I wanted to go to the pool while Derrick went to get some groceries. We asked him if we could have a party in the apartment soon, and he said yes as long as it was after we were all moved in and settled. The apartment was so cool; it was totally modern, having stainless steel appliances, a flat screen TV and an awesome music sound system. We were definitely going to enjoy LA.

The next day

The girls, Derrick and I had all gotten up early, so we could get on the plane early and get everything we needed. There wasn't much we needed, but we wanted our soccer gear and had to get the rest of our clothes. I also wanted to get my hockey gear so I could play a little one on one with Carlos. We wanted some entertainment stuff like DVDs and video games to keep us entertained. Bryn wanted her guitar so she could continue to write songs for us. As soon as we landed in Colorado, we all went to our houses and grabbed our stuff. I went back to Bryn's house with her and Derrick, because when I turned eighteen I had moved out of my house since my dad was rarely ever home. After a little while of packing up stuff we headed back to the airport, and loaded everything us onto the jet. The guys wanted to help us move, but they had rehearsal; however after rehearsals they promised to help us move into the hotel for the future famous. After hours on the plane we arrived at LAX airport, moved everything to a couple of cars that were waiting and we were on our way to our LA home.

An hour later

Aspen's P.O.V

After an hour of unpacking with everyone, we all decided to go down to the pool while Kelly and Gustavo went back to the studio to do some songwriting for Fallen Angels' first rehearsal. We were talking with the guys and they were telling us what a typical day at Rocque Records was like. I couldn't believe we were in LA actually following our dreams. I knew it was going to be a wild, but an amazing ride with my three best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: YAY TRIPLE UPDATE! Okay so I have this story all figured out and I'm so excited for you guys to read it, and let me know what you guys think about it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing yet…

2nd day in LA

Kaylee's P.O.V

It was our second day in LA and we were about to start our first rehearsal as the new girl group, Fallen Angels. We were all going to be singers and dancers. It was going to be like a girl version of Big Time Rush. Gustavo was all for us becoming famous because he knew how talented we all were; after all Kenny, Bryn, Aspen and I had all been friends since we were five years old, so he expected us to be good and very talented.

Hours later

Still Kaylee's P.O.V

After hours of being in dance and voice rehearsal, we were able to go and relax at the PalmWoods. Rehearsals were going to kill us but at least we were living out our dream and it was all worth it, as long as our dreams came true. We entered the pool area and found the guys relaxing by the pool; we cheerfully joined them, and hung out for an hour and a half. Gustavo had us on a specific rehearsal schedule so Fallen Angels and BTR would be rehearsing every other day; so since the girls and I had practice today we would have a day off then another day of rehearsal. Gustavo promised us it would work out that way and pretty soon we would be famous.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I have a really long one coming up next.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kendall's P.O.V

Bryn texted me saying that the girls and her were on their way home from rehearsal and they had wanted to hang out; I had told her the guys and I were at the pool and to come down when they got home. The guys and I decided to ask the girls out on dates, but to make them separate so we could have some alone time with the girls we liked. The guys and I saved four seats at the pool for the girls. After chilling there for ten minutes we saw the girls walk up.

"Hey Bryn, what's up?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Hey Ken, not much how about you?"

"I'm good, do you want to go swimming."

"Sure hold on."

"Okay, no problem." I said as I pulled off my shirt, revealing my toned abs, I watched her pull off her swimsuit cover-up dress. Once we were all ready to jump in the pool, we stood by the edge and talked for a minute.

"Kendall…what the heck are you doing." She said as I gently pushed her in the pool.

"I'm sorry Bryn…I'll help you out, and we can get in the pool together." I said as I reached my hand out to help her, and before I knew it I was in the pool. "What did you do, what was that for?"

"Payback…"

"Anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date on Saturday, maybe dinner and movie."

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Cool." I said as I splashed her in the face.

"Aaaahh Kendall what's gotten into you today?"

"I don't know Bryn, just trying to be friend-"I was saying as I was cut off by water coming into my face. "Hey Brynlee?" I asked trying not to laugh, but not succeeding.

"And that was for splashing me…" She replied as she ran away as fast as she could in the water.

"I'm going to get you Brynlee Harlow." I yelled running after her.

With Logan

Logan's P.O.V

The guys and I decided to ask out all of the girls individually and since I liked Aspen I decided that I was going to ask her if she wanted to hang out at the beach on Saturday. We sat on the chairs watching everyone play in the pool.

"So Aspen, I was wondering if you would like to hang out at the beach on Saturday, I know we both have the day off so I thought we could chill at the beach."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah…is that okay?"

"Yeah, definitely." She replied smiling. I could tell she was happy about me asking her out.

"Cool…" I said as we continued to sit in our chairs poolside.

With James

James' P.O.V

When the guys and I decided to ask the girls if they wanted to hang out at the pool, I had texted Kaylee telling her I wanted to talk to her privately first and meet me in the PalmWoods Park. She replied with an 'Okay' saying she was on her way. I was sitting on a bench, dazing about what I was going to tell her. I saw her walk up to me slowly and I got off the bench quickly.

"Hey James, why did you want to go to the park?"

"I wanted to talk to you." I said as I took a deep breath. "Do you want to go out on a date on Saturday, I actually have two tickets to see Maroon 5 in concert, and I know how much you love them, so I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Oh my gosh yes James, I would love to go to the concert with you."

"Great, we can even grab dinner together before the show."

"Okay that sounds great."

"Cool well I think we should get to the pool before everyone questions us."

"Definitely, so where are our seats?"

"Section 203, row QQ seats 1 and 2, in the Staples Center." I replied as we started to walk away.

"Awesome I can't wait." She said as we both smiled.

With Carlos

Carlos' P.O.V

Kenny and I were taking a walk through the PalmWoods lobby, just talking and everything. She was talking about how the LA Kings lost in the Playoffs **(1)**. I was listening, adding comments in about the game. She loved hockey, and she even played for the boys' team in high school, along with playing for the girls' team too. She stopped her rant about the LA Kings, and then there was an awkward silence.

"So, Carlos why did you want to take this walk?" She asked.

"Well Kenny I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date on Saturday, we could go bowling and grab some dinner if you want." I asked, unsure of what she was going to say."

"Sure Carlos, I'd really like that."

"Great…" I said as we walked back to the pool.

On Saturday with James

James' P.O.V

The guys and I were getting ready for our dates. As soon as we all were ready, we left 2J and went to apartment 3K to pick up the girls. Kendall rang the doorbell, an almost instantly it opened, revealing the girls. Kenny and Kaylee were in jeans and tanktops with flat strappy sandals, and I noticed Kenny was wearing makeup, which she never really wore even when we were out as a group. She would only wear it on special occasions. Bryn and Aspen were in sundresses with strappy sandals as well. All of their hair was down and flowy. We led them out of the apartment and all went to the elevator. In the elevator, we just made small talk, trying to pass the time. Once the elevator arrived on the lobby floor, we exited and left the PalmWoods all going our separate ways. Kaylee and I were going to a Maroon 5 concert but before that we decided we would grab some dinner. I was going to take her to In'N'Out Burger, my favorite burger joint in LA. After we ate our food, I paid the check and we left the restaurant. On the way to the concert we blasted Maroon 5 cds and sang along to them.

At the arena

Since it was summer, the concert was held outside. We wanted to get our t-shirts and souvenirs before the concert started, so before we looked for our seats we headed to the souvenir stand. We each bought a t-shirt and a poster, they were selling Maroon 5 blankets and we decided to get one since it might be a little chilly. Once we had gotten everything we wanted we decided we wanted something to drink and a soft pretzel, so we walked up to the concessions, and I stood in line to order. Kaylee had left me all alone because she said she had to go to the bathroom, so she told me to stay in line and order then she would be back so we could get our pretzel and sodas. 20 minutes before the concert was supposed to start we found our seats. As we sat down waiting for the show to start we made small talk about what songs we couldn't wait to see them perform. We both loved Maroon 5, so all of their songs were good, but of course we each had our favorites. She couldn't wait to see 'Moves Like Jagger' and 'Sunday Morning' being performed. I, on the other hand couldn't wait to hear their new single 'Payphone' and 'She Will Be Loved' live. Soon the show started and we got up out of our seats and stood the entire time. During 'This Love' I put my arm around Kaylee's shoulder, and moved her in front of me, so we could sway and dance together. I t was the perfect night.

After the concert

Still James' P.O.V

The concert was over and boy was it amazing. I had an awesome time with Kaylee, and now on our car ride back I was going to ask her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. I was driving on the highway about to get off at the exit, so we could start driving back to the PalmWoods. Throughout the car ride we just talked about the concert and what we thought of it. There was an awkward silence and I decided to break it by finally asking her.

"I had an awesome time tonight Kaylee."

"Me too James, thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome, actually there's one thing I want to ask you."

"Sure what is it?"

"Would you be my girlfriend, I haven't been able to stop thinking about us being together all day today and after tonight I know that you and I would make the perfect couple."

"Are you serious, I can never get you off my mind either. Yes I'll be your girlfriend James."

"Great." I said as I continued to drive home. After all tonight was a good night. I couldn't help but wonder how the other guys' nights had gone.

With Kendall

Kendall's P.O.V

Bryn and I were enjoying our date; we had went to the PalmWoods park and were just goofing around. We picked a quiet, nice and serene place in the park to lay out the blanket and hang out for the night. We played bags and goofed around on the jungle gym that was there for the littler kids. After a couple of hours just hanging out, we decided to go back to our spot, sit down and eat the dinner I had packed for us in a picnic basket. I watched Bryn eat not trying to be creepy, but loving everything about her. She was wearing a pink, purple and white spaghetti strap sundress with flat strappy gladiator like sandals and her dirty blonde hair lying flat on her back. She looked absolutely beautiful tonight. As we ate I decided to ask her a couple of things.

"So Bryn…"

"Yes Kendall." She replied chuckling trying not to say it in a serious tone.

"I was wondering if you have a boyfriend back home, or if you had one before you came with us to LA."

"No actually I was just focusing on my music and my dreams to become famous. What about you."

"No…I dated Jo Taylor last year, but she moved to New Zealand, so we decided to break up. I'm completely single!" I said flashing a cheesy smile. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

"Really, I would love that Kendall. I've been waiting for you to ask me."

"Really Bryn, I had no idea you liked me."

"I have ever since the first day we met."

"I've liked you since then too." This night was turning out to be great.

With Logan

Logan's P.O.V

Aspen and I had been here all day, and we decided to stay until the sunset. After the sunset. After the sun had set, neither of us had wanted to go back to the PalmWoods yet, so we stayed at the beach and decided to lay down on the blanket we used all day to look at the stars. I couldn't believe I was on a date with Aspen. I had liked her since the day that we met the girls in Florida. I just didn't know if she liked me, and I wanted to find out but I didn't exactly know how to. I looked down at Aspen's head on my chest, as she just looked up at the stars. We were both silent, enjoying the moment until she decided to break the silence.

"Logie?"

"Hmm…"

"I need to tell you something." Aspen said as we both sat up and she turned to face me.

"What is it Aspen?" I replied a little worried.

"I like you, I have since I came to LA with the girls."

"Really, I can't believe it. Well I've liked you too. I have ever since the day we met in Florida."

"Really, I just didn't know how and when to tell you."

"Me too, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, oh my gosh yes Logan." She exclaimed as she jumped into my lap and attacked my lips. We pulled away, and just stared at each other for a minute. I thought it would be too soon to tell her that I loved her, but I didn't really care at this point, I was so happy she had the same feelings as me and I just wanted to take a risk.

"I love you Aspen."

"I love you too Logie." She said as we both laughed, I knew that no one called me that except for my friends, family and girlfriends.

With Carlos

Carlos' P.O.V

Kenny and I were out at the bowling alley, enjoying a nice and fun, yet competitive game of bowling. We were both very competitive and didn't like to lose. We had just finished dinner where I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. She was so excited and thrilled that I had asked her. I was watching her bowl and thinking about us. This was our last round, and then we had to go back to the PalmWoods because of our curfew. I was knocked out of my thoughts when she came running up to me.

"Aahh Carlos you lost. I won on our first date."

"Hey! Not fair you totally cheated."

"Nope, I won fair and square." She said as we both laughed and I brought her in for a hug, while kissing her on her forehead. I decided to let her win this time, but next time I would totally cream in her the game. This turned out to be a good first date.

A/N: Sorry the Carlos date might not have been very good, but I didn't want it to be like the other chapters. Okay I'll hopefully be updating a lot because schools back in session so we'll see.

**(1)-I know nothing about hockey, so if I got it wrong don't hate me**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm really excited for this chapter, it's really good. I love it so much. Alright, there's most likely 5 chapters left so it'll come out to be 12 chapters. Alright, I hope you guys like this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

At the studio

Aspen's P.O.V

The girls and I were in the studio with Gustavo recording our first album. We were all so excited to be doing what we loved, but I was probably the most excited because I was finally out of my sisters' shadows and I was finally going to be recognized for something I loved doing, rather than something that I hated doing. Gustavo gave us a ten minute break so we could record another hour and a half then goes home. During our break in the lobby, Gustavo came up to us, because he said he had some news to share with us.

"Fallen Angels, will perform in the California State Fair, opening up for Big Time Rush. The state fair is next month, and it's like a mini concert so it's not like a filled arena. No one will know who Fallen Angles are so nobody's gonna know your songs, but the whole point is to see if you guys are ready to perform in front of people and have what it takes to be famous. We're gonna work on your stage performance until then and work on getting the CD finished so we can sell it at the concert."

"This is awesome I can't believe this is happening." Kenny said as Kaylee, Bryn and I were all texting the guys telling them the news. We were all on cloud nine for the past two weeks and this had just made us even happier.

A month later

Kaylee's P.O.V

The rehearsals and recording sessions were tough and long, but it was all worth it because today we were in Paso Robles getting ready for the show. The girls and I had a mix of emotions running through our bodies. We were nervous, anxious, excited and pumped up for the show all at the same time. Even though we were just opening up for the guys it was still a big deal for us.

An hour and a half later

Bryn's P.O.V

The doors had just opened and Rushers were filling in to get their seats. About 20 minutes after the doors opened the girls and I were going to go on stage and perform about 6 or 7 songs. Right before we had to take a long walk to get to the stage entrance, the guys came to our dressing room to wish us good luck, they each gave all of their respective girlfriend's tight hugs and whispered comforting words in our ears.

"Good luck Bryn…even though you don't need it. I know you girls will rock that stage." Kendall said whispering into my ear with a chuckle.

"Thank you, good luck to you guys too."

"Thanks you better get going." He said pulling away from me as I fixed my jacket. I saw Aspen, Kaylee, and Kenny were all leaving. I ran to catch up with them but I right before I left the room I turned around to blow Kendall a kiss. He blew one right back at me and with that I left the room.

After the concert

Kendall's P.O.V

We were all in a hotel room because we were performing in Paso Robles again tomorrow; before we went to bed we invited the girls into our room to hang out for a bit. They all came in and after an hour of just talking and hanging out with each other we all decided to go to bed. The girls went back to their room that was down the hall from ours.

The next day

Still Kendall's P.O.V

Everyone had to be at the venue by 12 for an hour long soundcheck then we had the rest of the day…well until 5 before we had to come back to the arena to get ready, so we could do whatever we wanted.

Hours later

The concert was amazing and we were heading back to LA to finish recording some new songs then get into rehearsals for our first headlining tour.

A/N: Sorry this is really really really **REALLY **bad and a short chapter, I just had no inspiration for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so I don't know how this chapter is, but I don't really like it, but that's my opinion. You guys have to tell me what you think. Okay here's chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

James' P.O.V

The guys and I were rehearsing like crazy for the All Over the World tour we were about to go on. We still had a month to go and didn't even have an opener yet. We decided that since the girls did so good at the concert in Paso Robles we would invite them to come on the world tour with us. We decided to ask them when they came to Rocque Records for harmonies.

2 hours later

The girls had been at the studio for an hour and a half, and Gustavo decided to give them a 15 minute break. We decided to ask them now. They were sitting on the couch looking at their phones. I snuck up to Kaylee and placed a kiss on her neck, getting her attention. Kendall started to talk as I kissed Kaylee on the cheek.

"We wanted to ask you guys something."

"Okay what do you wanna ask?" Bryn said giving us a confused look.

"We wanted to know if you guys would open for us for the world tour." Carlos said.

"OH MY GOD! YES YES YES!" Kenny exclaimed as she jumped up and ran into Carlos' arms.

"Great, let's go tell Gustavo." I said intertwining me and Kaylee's fingers. Luckily Gustavo was fine with it, and immediately put them in rehearsals along with making us go back to rehearsals. It would be a long month, but it would all pay off in the end because we would be gone for a four month long tour.

A/N: Okay sorry this is short, like really really **REALLY** short but the next ones will be longer.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow so it's been a while since I've updated this(except for last night lol), but there was a lot going on over the summer and May because of senior year, so I kind of put all of my writing on hold. Okay so this one is probably one of my favorites but it's not as long as the last one. This story is going to be over in like three chapters, and now I'm just going to finish it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Kendall's P.O.V

We had gotten into London two days ago for our first concert. We were doing Europe and Germany along with Canada for the first month, then the states for our last two months. The guys, girls and I had been hanging out all day just chilling and calming the girls' nerves. Our day had quickly ended and we had to get back to the arena to get ready for the show. We walked out of the hotel hand in hand with our girlfriends; we got into the 2 big black SUV's waiting to take us to the venue. As the drive drug on, Bryn kept snuggling into my side, because of her nerves. She had told me about her stage fright, but I didn't know it was this bad. I wrapped my arm around her, and took her in for a hug, kissing her forehead and her cheek trying to calm her down. Aspen and Logan were in the same car as us and I knew all of the girls had some stage fright, but we all did. After the 10 minute drive, that seemed like it took 10 years we arrived at the venue, and Bryn didn't want to come out. After 5 minutes of trying to get her out, I went in and took her out carrying her bridal style.

"Kenny, I'm sooo nervous."

"You'll be okay Bryn. Just remember you're not alone up there and no one really knows who Fallen Angels are yet. I'll be backstage cheering you on." I said smiling and giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Kenny, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." I said as I let her down once we were inside the building, I took her hand and walked right by her. I walked her to her dressing room, and told her I would see her later.

An hour later

Still Kendall's P.O.V

The guys and I had gotten ready early, so we could walk them to the stage entrance. I saw Bryn walk out and she didn't look so good.

"Hey sweetie, how are you going?"

"I'm so nervous, I feel like I could puke." She said as I took her into a tight hug.

"You'll be fine, I'm right there on the side of the stage. I'm gonna be cheering you on the entire time. You'll be great Bryn, I know you will be. Go out there and kill it." I said whispering it into her ear. "Here take my Choose180 necklace, its good luck and it'll be a part of me onstage with you. Go, you'll be fine I know you will be." I finished saying as I pulled her into another hug and tightly pressed my lips to hers.

"Thanks Kendall, see you later." She replied as they introduced Fallen Angels onto the stage. I watched her strut onto the stage after rehearsing and doing everything she could to become a famous popstar.

After the show

Still Kendall's P.O.V

After the show the guys, girls and I all went out for some dinner and just talked about how the girls did on their first legitimate show. The girls were so hyped up about it, and it was so cute to see Bryn like that. After dinner, we were going to go do some sightseeing then go back to the hotel so we could see Big Ben and the London Eye before we left for the states tomorrow night. We were all excited to go home and finally be back to our normal routines, but we would definitely miss London and the UK.

After dinner

Bryn's P.O.V

The guys, girls and I had just finished dinner and now we were out walking around London, just enjoying each other and enjoying the scenery. It was a little cold out since it was January but the guys had kept all of us girls warm. Kendall and I walked slowly behind everyone else just loving everything about this trip. He had his arm around my shoulders while I had both of my arms around his slender waist trying to stay warm. Frequently Kendall would kiss my forehead then I would sneak a kiss to him on his cheek. We kept this going the entire time we were sightseeing then on our way back to the hotel.

The next day

Kaylee's P.O.V

We were all up early, all packed for our flight tonight and ready to go and sightsee some more. The guys came to pick us up from our hotel, so we could get started right away. It was going to be a good day.

**A/N: Okay this chapter was okay, I'm considering just ending this story. I mean nobody really replies and reviews and I'm just not feeling it but if people want me to keep writing it they need to let me know.**


End file.
